1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for mixing a gas main flow with at least one gas subflow. The gas main flow enters a more particularly round inlet region which tapers in the flow direction. The gas subflow emerges through influx openings which are distributed over the periphery of the inlet region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many technical fields of use, for example in driers and industrial furnaces, a gas main flow must be mixed with at least one gas subflow or secondary flow. In particular in industrial furnaces or driers, different gas flows frequently have very different temperatures. Thus, if from the various gas flows a single homogeneous gas flow, with very exactly defined temperature is to be formed, complicated provisions must be made.
Another aim with such apparatuses is to keep the flow losses small. For this reason, particular care must be devoted to the flow path and in particular fans used which have a good efficiency, i.e. do not appreciably mix the gas flows, which however counteracts the desired uniform thorough mixing. Thus, here particular provisions are necessary to avoid temperature streaks or strings.